


Limit Break

by thegriffin88



Series: Handler Chronicles [4]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Handler feels, Heat withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Vomiting, cul de sacs, sheltering a fugitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegriffin88/pseuds/thegriffin88
Summary: Don't know why I'm posting a half-finished piece here but then again I don't really know where I'm going with this. It started with the line "You puked in my bushes didn't you?" popping into my head and morphed into Handler screaming at one of her stranger friends and revealing her insecurities in the process.





	Limit Break

Nobody ever seems to respect the peace and quiet of Handler’s cul de sac.

                “It’s three in the morning.” she dully informed her latest intruder.

                Daken didn’t look too pleased either.

                “I just need a place to crash for the night.” he huffed, knowing she was immune to his usual tactics to getting what he wanted but also completely unwilling to ‘ask nicely’.

                The words ‘aiding and abetting’, ‘sheltering a fugitive’, ‘fired’, ‘jail time’, and ‘no conjugal visits’ floated around in Handler’s head before she took a good look at her would-be house guest. He was slightly disheveled, a thin sheen of sweat on pale skin. Handler could even detect slight shaking as he braced his fist against the doorway.

                All the signs of Heat withdrawal.

                “You puked in my bushes, didn’t you?”  she said. Then she turned with a sigh and waved at him, “Come on in, the couch is yours. Grab the mop bucket from under the sink or you will owe me the most expensive couch I can find. ”

                But six hours later she found herself crammed in the downstairs bathroom while the mutant seemed intent on purging everything he’d eaten that week. Handler scrubbed her hand over her eyes.

                “Look, if you can’t keep down something by this afternoon I’m calling McCoy. My house my rules.” she added as he shot her a glare.

                “It’s not going to come to that.” Daken growled, rising, albeit unsteadily, to his feet. Even though he was at least a foot taller than Handler, she remained firm.

                “Wash your mouth out.” she huffed, leaving to return to the couch where they were now both camped out.

                When he flopped down beside her, Handler was glaring.

                “What the fuck were you doing taking Heat? You shot your healing factor for months last time! When are you going to get over this fetish of trying to break your limits? This is just what Lo-” she stopped short, but Daken had clearly heard enough.

                “Go on, say it.” he snarled. “Say I’m just like him. Just like _dear old dad_.”

                “That is not what I meant!” Handler bit back. “You two share this disgusting habit of going out there and trying everything to make yourselves _normal_! He gets drunk with Remy and starts fights, you take this _lethal_ drug and don’t even bother to think of the consequences and one day I’m going to lose both of you!” she finished, breathing hard and clearly close to breaking down. “I can’t lose you. Alright? You’re a fucking idiot half the time but I just can’t lose another person in my life okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is one of the topics banned in Handler's relationship with Daken. Banned topics are one of the many things that make her relationship with him different from her and Victor's relationship. The only topic Handler doesn't talk to Victor about is his mother Cynthia and that's out of respect, not fear of stabbing. 
> 
> That being said, Daken and Logan are more alike than Daken wants to ever admit and his constant testing of his limits ("A fucking suicide wish"-Handler) worries her. Logan has friends and family and the school to hang around for, Daken doesn't really have much past any new thrill and she fears that once he gets bored of that he'll do something monumentally stupid and end up offing himself for good. 
> 
> Handler was orphaned at as a teenager, her friends and co-workers are her family. She can't bear to see any of them hurt and if someone were to die for good, she has no idea what she would do. 
> 
> Handler's house is a two-storey house in New Jersey, with a cul de sac and neighbors and everything. Everything a safehouse isn't supposed to be. Which is why she likes it, it's the opposite of her job which is secrecy. In the cul de sac, everybody knows everybody's business unless they can teleport straight into the house like Loki does.
> 
> Daken's being a brat right now but I'm sure he apologizes in his own way later. 
> 
> Handler: Look in the dictionary under Brat  
> Daken: Really? You tapped a fucking picture of me in here?  
> Handler: *cackles*


End file.
